1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power transmission apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known hybrid vehicles (HV vehicles) equipped with engines and motors as driving power sources, and capable of carrying out the EV drive using only the motors while the engines are stopped. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-77846 discloses a power transmission apparatus of a hybrid vehicle including a selectable one-way clutch (hereinafter, referred to as an SOWC) as a brake mechanism in a housing case (rear case). This power transmission apparatus supplies lubricating oil into the SOWC by a mechanical oil pump driven by an engine power.